my version of book 5
by Grubke15
Summary: percabeth both love each outher but dont admit it... at first bad tital good story r and r will up date frenquntly but short chapters ... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pjo this is the only disclaim ill put so don't blame me

Percy's pov

I sat there thinking about her. The way she icknored me. I sat there fiddling with my sand dollar wondering why it bothered me so much.

'Because you love her" said my mind. Which sounded a lot like my dad?

"That can't be it."

'Denial doesn't help any one said my mind.'

'Fine I kind of like her happy. I replied.'

'Is that all my mind said again?'

'I-I might love her. I admitted.'

'That a boy. My mind said.'

'Percy." My mom called "dinner"

I got up off my bed and ran downstairs. Thinking how much I love annabeth.

***

The next day the first thing I thought of was 'Annabeth'. After breakfast I took a walk and ended up at the bay harbor and seen a glowing light next thing I knew I was riding rainbow to the bottom of the bay. Then a glowing orb spoke to my mind.

"You have untapped potential young son of Poseidon." said the enenty.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am an Oceanid a daughter of Oceanus and I can unlock your potential I just need an exchange"

I thought about it and pulled out my sand dollar and reached for the orb. As soon as I had contact a shock went through my body before I blacked out I herd two things.

"You shall be come stronger than you can imagine young son of Poseidon, you have more than one godly ancestor."

***

I woke up hours later at the bay docks my mom and Paul shaking me awake.

"O Percy we were so worried." Said my mom. "Let's get you home"

***

I woke up and I was suddenly more aware than ever. I felt every water molecule within half a mile and new I could do any thing I wanted with them. I thought about a rainbow instantly one appeared in front of me. I gasped. I thought of Chiron (or however you spell it) and he appeared.

"Hi Percy is any thing wrong." Said Chiron

"No well yes "I said after explaining what I just did and not about this afternoon.

"Well looks like your gaining new powers." he said "this could be use full I will ponder this. I will see you next week at camp."

"Ok" and I cut the connection. Then got to thinking of Annabeth and she appeared I made sure she didn't see the rainbow. And I just stared at her study for the rest of the night.

***

Annabeths point of view

I couldn't stop thinking about him

'Because you love him said my mind. '

"No I cant I love Luke "

"Forget Luke he betrayed you Percy's been there when you fell and has helped you every steep of the way" said my mind again

I hesitated "I don't know"

My brain took advantage "yes you do."

I surrendered"fine ill admit that I might be in love with that seaweed brain"

"Might?" said my brain

"Fine as a daughter of Athena ill admit defeat to logic and ill admit that I love him"

Percy's point of view

I wanted to get on the road I had every thing packed and was waiting on my mom. I had to get to camp early and apologies to her before everyone else got there it were the least I could do. I really wanted to tell her I loved her but I didn't want to risk our friendship. And I needed to tell someone about the Oceanid. And she was just the person he wanted to tell.

***

Soon after I got to camp I searched for annabeth .I found her alone reading a book outside her cabin. As I walked over to her and she turned and seen me then smiled. And I knew that things would be better. As soon as I was standing next to her we both said.

"I'm sorry" then we both blushed. Then I said

"Annabeth I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so pushy. Luke was your friend and you wanted to save him I should have understood that" I said

"No you were right Luke is too far gone I was up set about losing him I shouldn't have blamed you." She said

"How about we agree we were both wrong." I said

"Sounds like a plan seaweed brain." She said

"Worthy of Athena?" I said

She smiled and said"yea I think it is"

I looked around a kids started to coming in to camp." Listen meet me at my cabin in five minuets I have to talk to you in private"

"Ok" she replied

***

Knock knock knock I heard at the door. I ran over to the door and opened it. it was annabeth" thank gods its you if I don't tell someone soon ill die" I told her every thing except the part about me being in love with her. When I finished her mouth was wide open" close your mouth it makes me feel like I'm a freak show." I said

"I'm sorry its just wow" she said

"I know I have to show you something" I said I snapped my finger and said" Poseidon" and my dad appeared

"hey Percy" he said he seen the look on Annabeths face and suddenly became serious." What's wrong?"

"He and you and the thing and" annabeth said before she fainted.

"Annabeth" I yelled as I ran over to catch her.

***

Annabeths pov

As I slowly regain conciseness I feel a warm body next to me. I look over to sea Percy's head next to me. He was sitting there in the chair with his head next to mine. I shifted myself to see him better and he opened his bright green sea eyes and he said

"Feeling better"

"Yea what happened?"

"You fainted" he answered

"O did you talk with your dad"

"Yea"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't know what it meant but I had an idea" he said sheepishly

"What why are you acting like that"

"Because I need to ask a favor from your mom"

"What no. No way she hates you do you know what she'd ask in return"

"No I don't that's why I need your help"

"Hmm fine I think I have a plan buts it's risky"

"That's why your wise girl" he smiled and gave me a big hug and I turned 7 shades of red. And hugged him back and knew it would be worth it.

Percy's pov

I snapped my fingers and a rainbow appeared." It's up to you annabeth"

"Athena" annabeth called.

"Annabeth my favorite daughter do you need any thing"

"Can I talk to you mom in person"

"Sure ill be there" said Athena the picture disappeared

""Percy five seconds "she said

"Got it" I said and I stood in front of her as Athena appeared. Man I hoped our plan worked. But I wasn't going to like it.

"What's going on why are you here" she said

"I asked annabeth to ask you here to ask you a favor Athena"

"What is it you want and do you have to offer for my wisdom" she said

"I want my family tree back 3000 years"

"That is a big favor you'll need a big payment" she said

I nodded took out and uncapped riptide. And handed it to her.

"Young son of Poseidon you have a deal" she snapped and a large scroll was left in her place where she was standing and she was gone.

"There goes my only sword" I sighed "let's get started" after servial hours we finely found what we were looking for demigods in my past.

"Percy do you know what this means" said annabeth

"I think so" I said "we have to tell Chiron"

"Yea" she said

After we arrived at the big house and explained every thing to Chiron and Mr. d and they just stared and told us to leave. We had a while till lights out so we went to the beach. I had decided to tell her that I loved her. And I knew Just how to do it. While we were sitting I focused all my feelings in to the clouds and water when I was done I had two things.

"Hey here" I tossed a small ocean green ice owl to annabeth

"O my god it's beautiful" she said blushing

"It's not the only thing" I said I staring at her as she turned cherry red "look up annabeth" across the sky the clouds said I LOVE YOU ANNABETH.

"O Percy "she said then I slowly leaned forward to kiss her and she leaned forward and our lips met. And it happened

Aphrodite's pov

She squealed so loud a glass shattered. She was watching the life of Percy Jackson on her 1000 inch high plasma TV when Athena came over to see what's with the screaming. She looked at the screen and said

"No, no she will not" with a boom she disappeared

"O a new twist" Aphrodite said

Percy's pov

Boom Athena appeared and picked up annabeth and tied her up.

"You will not be with my daughter" she said "and you cannot hurt me with out your weapon"

I was blind with rage. The earth started shaking lighting and thunder started to rumble and the sea began to freeze and I jumped it to the air and stayed there I needed a weapon all the sudden I had a red ice sword in my hand and ice spears floated around me. I fired one at her it was in her before I could blink. "Let my annabeth go" I said angrily my voice boomed like thunder. Athena stepped back suddenly afraid then she stiffened like she was paralyzed. I floated down to annabeth and sliced the restraints with the sword. She jumped up kissed me fiercely and asked.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know all I know is that I wanted you safe and then I felt…"

"What did you feel" she asked

"Every thing" I bent over and picked up the ice owl and handed it to her. She smiled

"Percy your sword its pink" I looked down and it was a hot pink "must change with your feelings"

"You know what this means right" I said she nodded and we blushed. We herd a boom and Athena was gone. So we kissed one more time and went to our cabins thinking of each other as we drifted it to our dreams.

***

Gover came rushing through the door and said

"Congratulations Percy"

"What for" I asked as we went to breakfast he smiled

"Empathy link remember" as soon as he said that I knew what he meant and smiled then went red. "So' he asked "do you really love her"

"Enough to almost beat down Athena" then I told him every thing and when I was done.

He said "holy shit" and collapsed

"Why does that always happen" I yelled after waking him up we went to Breakfast and Chiron made an announcement

"Every one was wondering about the earthquake yesterday" I looked at Gover and he laughed quietly "we currently don't know what caused it but we want every one on guard if its Luke dismissed" be fore I ate I walked over and gave dad an offering and smelled something different than uashial I smelled earth and ice and a another I didn't recknise. I went back to my seat and looked at annabeth and her cloudy eyes and she looked at me and smiled and I smiled Gover just look at us and laughed.

We had some free time so I went to annabeth with Gover. And we walked over to my cabin and annabeth said

"You know we have to tell them it was you last night with the earth quake"

I sighed and said "yea but first" I grabbed her and kissed her with more passion than ever and she instantly responded. We stayed like that in till Gover cleared his throat.

"Are we telling Chiron or not" he said we blushed. Holding hands all the way to the big house. Everybody was looking at us whispering and pointing but I didn't care. I loved her and I didn't care who knew. So I focused and put the words in the sky PERCY JACKSON LOVES ANNABETH CHASE. "Annabeth look up "

She looked up and gasped "O Percy" she said and we kissed one more time before we went into the big house.

I quickly explained the whole story to Chiron and Mr. D they just stared in amazement. "To think that you are not half god but almost three forth god and not only that but part Zeus and Poseidon and can take down Athena not that I condone it."

"Well peter Jackson you might just save us after all" said Mr. D "we need to talk to the gods about this Chiron"

"Yes your right you tow can relax here while we are gone" with a snap they were gone with a grape smell in the air

*** (later that night)

With annabeth sitting in my lap she asked "did you really mean it"

"What" I said

"That I'm your annabeth" she said blushing

"Of course you're mine and my only love."

"Thank you" she said as she fell asleep on my chest.

I smiled and said "you're welcome wise girl" and I drifted off to sleep.

***

"Seaweed brain wake up" annabeth yelled

As I jumped up I uncapped riptide I almost impaled Gover. Who ended up on the ground at my feet I laughed and so did annabeth. Which I thought was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Well Percy you have two things to do first you need a prophecy than you'll go to Olympus.

"What" the there of us said (me Gover annabeth)

"Yea you have to go get a prophecy"

I sighed as I went up stairs "what is my density" I asked

"You shall go to the top of the world"

"And train with friends and foes"

"You shall gain the powers of a dove"

"And soar without wings above"

"And powers over earth you'll gain"

"But beware young half blood"

"Watch for a special weapon for you will see"

"With out it you will die with your love for eternity"

I went down stairs to a waiting crowd. And repeated the prophecy

"The top of the world is Olympus" said annabeth "friends and foes are obvious then the middle part with the powers that must be about you being ¾ god and the weapon… I don't know do you Chiron." With a deep frown on his face he said

"There are a few possibilities just keep an eye out it can be any thing and I mean anything"

***

As I stood there in the gods thrown room with annabeth and Grover holding Annabeths hand I look at my dad who looked proud, Athena who looked pissed off, Aphrodite who looked as happy as could be. "Well son" said my dad "you have done more than we imagined the prophecy had said you will train with friends and foes we have chosen three you will chose three."

"I your father and Hades are who we have chosen" said Zeus. "Who will you chose"

"I chose Ares" I herd a gasp "Apollo" I looked at annabeth she looked ashamed I looked at who she was staring at. She was staring at her mom. I knew my last choice then. "Athena" I said almost every one gasped Athena looked like she had been shot. My father looked on approving of my resolve to make things better.

"Very well I shall begin your training" said Zeus.

And with that annabeth Gover and I were suddenly standing on a cloud over the Himalayas." we shall start by finding out how to release these abilities. You said they came to their full extent when you wanted to protect her" he motioned at annabeth "I want you to think of those feelings and see what happens"

I thought about those feelings and instantly felt a color [orange (can you feel a color)] it was rough and uneven so thought sharper and harder and I felt a sword in my hand and knew it was as backbiter. And then I knew its abilities. It could hurt any thing including god's titans and humans and I felt a static. I looked and Zeus and a he had a shocked look on his face. I looked at the sword and lightning was traveling down the sword. Annabeth and Gover looked stunned. I laughed. And walked over to annabeth and kissed her and felt the orange change into the hot pink again. She quickly retuned the kiss.

"Moving on" said Zeus. I backed away from annabeth embarrassed. "Now we shall see the extent of your lightning and teach you to fly"

*** (a/n I will rewrite the series in greater detail later)

By the end of the week I could throw small lightning bolts, summon 3 big ones, have lightning travel down anything I made with ice, shields my sword and spears ( that's what numbed Athena), and even send a current over my skin. I cloud fly a good hour with out getting tired. Even Zeus was amazed by my progress. "You have done well son of Poseidon it is time you chose your next trainer. Then we will. Than you. ECT." I thought about it and said "Athena" I should get it out of the way now I got to spend a week there.

"Very well it's your funeral" he sighed and we went back to the throne room where barely a minute passed (time goes faster in places of power). And Zeus said "Athena you're up" she still looked like she had been shot but there was a vengeful glint in her eyes.

"Very well father" and with that annabeth Gover Athena and I appeared in a hall with marble pillars. Annabeth had a look in her eyes and I could she was almost in haven.

"Athena" I called

"Son of Poseidon you shall pay for what you did to me and I will do whatever it takes to stop you from dating my daughter" and she lunged

I sighed and summoned κέλυφος (means shell) my shield. And blocked her attack quickly summoned tsunami (my sword) and disarmed her. I dismissed my weapons but put a lightning current over my skin. "I want to make you a deal" I said. Gover and annabeth looked at each other worried.

"im listening" she said


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note I'm sorry I added them all together I have exsams this week so it will be at the end of the weekend that I'll update I added a little today so check out the end of it


End file.
